middle_earth_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Secundum Imperium
'After Entry' Having passed through the space gate the 441st Custudo and and 9th Auxillary artillery began exploring the new system. After a brief battle with the natives who seemed to be on the verge of space travel the 441st began establishing forts on the planet now called "Secundum" or Far. The planet was found to be mountanious and very fertile with hundreds of various grains being found along with a large animal called the Sacrus, which was slaughtered for meat the first few years. After the second year after establishment of the various forts and firebases it was concluded the natives had been exterminated. Soon the entire fleet landed and most ships where taken apart to be used as materials for cities and factories. By the fifth year Secundum was a thriving urban planet with the population of the 441st growing by most soldiers bringing their families with them for the expedition. It was around the twentieth year of founding that the enemy came, a whole host of elegant yellow ships filled with power armored soldiers. No one knows where they came from or why they came, all the SI knew was that they came from the Stargate. This was eventually known as the First Great Invasion and was one of ten great invasions to come over the next hundred years. This honed the fighting ability of the Auxilia Militum for hundreds years and formed the nation into the military state it is today 'The Great Expantion' In the time after the First Great Invasion the SI was in ruins, but out of all ruin comes hope. The SI's hope came in the form of Yarrick, a tall Rin who came through the Stargate in search of the 441st. Yarrick's arrival gave the SI a new hope and jump started the economy with the civilian population feeling better they began to buy again. Under Yarrick's command the SI began to branch out and colonize strange new worlds in the name of the Emperor. Within the next hundred years this small planetary state had grown into a formidable star Empire. ''''The Great Invasions Military of the Secundum Imperium Ever since the founding of the first colony, the Imperium has been under attack by countless alien factions, and a country’s need for a military has never been greater. Siderum Custos Provinciale The S'iderum '''C'ustos 'P'rovinciale("SCP" as they are commonly known) is a planet's first defence against alien threats. Formed by volunteers, the SCP is split into two groups, the '''Naval Auxilia and the Land Auxilia. Recruitment It is estimated that one of every five Imperium citizens is personally affected by the mass amount of propaganda put out by the Imperium, and will join their planet’s SCP as a standard private. When an individual first joins the SCP they are sent to a six-month-long basic training course, before they are put through several exams that will assign them to one of the many branches of the Land Auxilia, such as a tank division or a maintenance unit. Equipment The standard combat equipment for a PPG private on campaign is as follows: Naval Auxilia The Naval Auxilia is the largest branch of the SCP being tasked with stopping alien threats before they reach landfall. The Naval Auxilia is the only SCP unit to not recieve second hand equipment from the Army but instead manafactures its own equipment keeping up to date with some of the most advanced weapons; the reason of this being they are under the most pressure out of the SCP. Land Auxilia Composed solely of volunteers, the Land Auxilia of the SCP is armed and equipped with everything from tanks, to heavy mortars, to light machine guns. Imperium Army Cohorts Commonly referred to as the “Cohorts”, the IAC is the Imperium’s offensive arms on the ground and in space. The different branches of the IAC are as follows: Recruitment To join the Imperium Army Cohorts, you must have served five years in your local SCP, and will be assigned to the equivalent branch in the IAC as you were in the SCP. (Artillery goes to the infantry and armor goes to the CMU) Corp Infantry Forming the main arm of the corps, the Corps infantry are equipped very similarly to the SCP infantry, but with better armor and a more standardized uniform instead of each planet equipping its troops. The Cohort are generally quite experienced from their service in their local SCP, but can be quite green if they served their five years on a less raided planet. The Cohorts infantry also include the artillery and heavy weapons in an army. Corp Motor Units The CMU is the branch in charge of all the vehicles in the IAC. Consisting of tanks, transports, and aircraft, the CMU easily boasts the most equipment in all the IAC branches, and quite often works in missions alongside the Cohort infantry. First Cohort The First Cohort are the elite of the elite in the IAC, and the ultimate goal of every soldier. Not much is known about their equipment or their organization, as few to no living members are known. Firsthand accounts from soldiers who saw the FC in combat say they use a much more powerful laser rifle, with a strange light green color opposed to the normal red of infantry. They have been seen in full body armor with a respiratory system on it. Category:Factions Category:Sci-Fi Category:Cooperative Sci-Fi Universe